Mrs Spooky
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: **NC-17** HEAVY Sexual content, and adult themes, not recommended for readers under seventeen years of age. Scully is in the basement office with Mulder when she makes a life altering realization. And the universe seems to be telling her something. After a night on the town can she tell her partner what her heart wants?


**NC-17** HEAVY Sexual content, and adult themes, not recommended for readers under seventeen years of age.

Mrs. Spooky

She hadn't really denied it, nor had she voiced it, done anything with it, or really acknowledged it. Okay she noticed it, she noticed it day one. Walking into that office in the basement, she even smirked thinking about it. The FBI's most unwanted? Right. Still didn't quite believe in aliens, granted what she had seen over the years, she just couldn't rationalise it. Then again, there was a lot she couldn't rationalise when it came to the X-Files.

Like how he could call her anytime of the day and she'd answer that damn phone. Three in the morning, in the car on the way to the office, not even five minutes after she left at the end of the day. Not once, did she ever yell at him about calling her just to talk at three in the morning. She always smiled and talked with him. They knew more about each other than they did their own friends, if they even still had any.

Even though she thought a lot of their 'c_ases'_ where bogus, she'd follow him to the ends of the earth. Hell he'd done that for her. He _had_ actually followed her to the end of the world. He rocked her world. Their missed kiss.

That stupid bee.

Scully blinked as she looked at her computer screen, she had let her thoughts wander as she was finishing a report in the office. Pulling her glasses off she pinched the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and held it for a moment.

"You okay Scully?" his voice drifted over to her, causing a faint smile to appear on her face.

Quickly turning professional she looked at her partner. Her _partner._ "I'm fine, I just drifted for a moment. Thinking about life."

She saw the brief emotions of shock, guilt, and hope all wash across his face as he put his professional face back on. "Coming to a life realisation Scully?" His voice seemed off from its normal joyful tone it normally carried.

"Yes, and I'm not sure what to make of it." She said spilling more than she really wanted to.

Mulder leaned into the desk putting his arms up looking at her. She smiled tiredly at him. She wouldn't tell him exactly what she'd come to the conclusion of, but she would tell him about the peace it brought her.

"Well come on now, are you going to go buy a red convertible car?" He smirked, she knew he was fishing for her train of thought.

"Don't you know the statistics of decapitation in convertible cars?" She smirked back, thinking back to her creepy doll infested vacation she tried to have. Making a mental note to try to take another vacation and soon.

Mulder smiled and shook his head. "How about a penny for your thoughts?" He asked out right wanting to know what was going on. She smiled at him and folder her hands over the laptop.

"How oddly at peace I am with it." She said her smile not wavering. "And how I'd welcome that feeling after all we've been through."

There was that simultaneous guilt/hope that washed over his face, it lingered longer than normal. It didn't go unnoticed by her. She smiled at him, willing him to be happy.

"We may not have all the truths, but I feel as though I found one I didn't know I needed to know." Scully said, dancing around the topic. She wanted to think more upon her life realization before announcing it to the world. Her world. Mainly the rocker of that world.

He looked at her and smiled faintly. Her heart ached seeing his true smile on his face. It was so rare to see even a glimpse of it, and then to have it directed at her? She smiled back and took a mental image. She turned back to her laptop and managed to finish her report. Looking at her partner across the desk she saw him staring at his own screen absentmindedly cracking sunflower seeds between his teeth, his eyes glazed over. She wondered for a moment what he was thinking. Taking her glasses off she put them on the desk and closed her laptop.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

He looked at her out the cover of his eye as he cracked another seed in his mouth. He turned and looked at her. He seemed hesitant but finally spoke. "Want to eat dinner out with me?" asked his voice was soft, and oddly quiet she thought. He'd asked her to dinner plenty of times, on and off cases. She smiled.

"No pizza or chinese." She said smiling.

"I wasn't thinking that. Like an actual sit down restaurant, with menus." he blushed slightly, she was shocked though she didn't let it show. Here he was almost strumming her heart strings.

"Sounds wonderful." She said before she even realised what she was doing. She suddenly started to wonder about how she looked. "What were you thinking? If its a nice _nice_ place, I'd like to shower and change."

"Wear something sexy" he smirked.

She smiled, there was her playful partner. She started to mentally go through her closet. She had just bought a little black cocktail dress. She didn't know what on earth possessed her to actually buy it, she never went out, but she was glad to have it all the sudden. She placed a finger on her lips, purposefully pouting a little bit as she tilted her head to the side as if to think long and hard about what to wear. Mulder's eyes betrayed him, she watched them darken quickly as his pupils dilated. He licked his lips. She smirked watching his tongue trace his lips.

"I think." She started not moving her finger. "I have just the thing." She finished watching his reaction. He messed with her all the time. And he handed her a chance on a silver platter she would mess with his head too.

He gulped, taking a second to regain his composure. "I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked his voice slightly higher pitched.

She smiled, '_gotcha_' she thought to herself as she stood up, bending over to pick up her purse, letting her blouse show off her lady bits a bit more, she watched his eyes dart to her chest out the corner of her eyes.

"I'll see you then." She said and then headed out the door swaying her hips a little more than usual.

She unlocked her apartment and shed her coat to the hooks on the back of the door, hanging her purse on the other. Quickly taking off her shoes she started to unbutton her shirt. She tossed her clothing into a hamper in the bathroom as she turned on the shower. Grabbing her robe she moved to her closet and dug at the bottom pulling out a pair of dark blue velvet pumps she grabbed them and her little black dress. She smiled thinking of how she justified the purchase. '_Every girl should have a little black dress_' she laid the dress out on the bed and went back to her shower.

Placing the robe on the counter she got in the shower, taking a moment to adjust to the heat streaming down. She sighed, nothing like a hot shower after work she thought. She closed her eyes as she completely ducked under the stream. Letting the hot water wash over her for a bit, soaking it in. She moved for her shampoo and began to wonder where Mulder would take her, her mind taking her back to that office as he told her to wear something sexy. She smirked, she'd blow him out of the water. As she lathered she let her hands wander a bit. She'd decided that one way or another she'd get Special Agent Fox Mulder in her bed that night. It had been too damn long since she last got any, and she'd rather not do it with anyone than him. She got out of the shower and began to dry off. She skin seemed so overly sensitive to even the slightest breeze. She was driving her self mad, she shook her head thinking she could get through dinner and wait till she could get her dessert. Looking up at her self in the mirror in her bathroom she knew she wouldn't be able to wait that long. She trailed her fingers across her stomach, moving to her bed she laid back and mover her finger south. She lightly traced the folds of her pussy. She bit her lip, it had been far too long since she'd even broken down to do this. Running her other hand across her stomach her upper arms pushed her breast together, her breath hitting her very hard nipples as she gasp. She hadn't been this turned on in so long, and to think he was the cause of all this sensitivity was maddening. She pictured him walking through the door and pausing watching her teasing herself. She felt a wave of heat wash through her body, a moan escaped her lips. Her mental Mulder slowly walked over and took her hand away from her throbbing center licking the juices off her fingers. He moved his head to her center, trailing kisses down the sides of her folds. Then his tongue darts out and licks between them from base to her clit she lets another moan escape. While her fingers do what her mental Mulder does with his tongue. Getting ever closer to her climax she bites her lip. Her fingers quickening their pace as she breaks. Her body convulsing as she came down from her high. She sighed and looked at her bedside clock and squeaked as the time. 1930 and knowing Mulder he'd knock at 15 till just to catch her off guard. She put on her blue chantilly lace underwear and put the dress on. In the bathroom she heard the door to her apartment unlock. Heavy footfalls and the heard the door close and lock again.

"Hey Scully, it's me" his voice called, his voice sounded deeper than usual and she flushed. A few minutes earlier and he'd have walked in on her fantasy.

"I'll be out in just a second make your self comfy" she called from her bathroom, running her fingers through her hair she walked into the bedroom and over to her dresser she pulled her hair up on the side with a clip and put a sapphire necklace on. Sitting on the edge of the bed she slipped the heels on, wiggling her toes to adjust in the shoe. These heels were higher than she was use to, standing up she pulled the bottom of her dress straightening it out. Giving herself the once over in the mirror she took a deep breath and walked out into her living room.

"So, where are we going?" Scully said scrunching her hair in her hand pretending to be nonchalant about this _date._

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, she smirked. _Blow out of the water, _she thought to herself. She watched his eyes slowly trail from her heels to her face. He closed his mouth then went to open it again only to close it once more.

"Cat got your tongue Agent?" She smirked leaning forward slightly. Bouncing the metaphorical ball that was in her court.

"If this is what you dress up like for dinner I'm taking you out more often" Mulder said looking her over once more. She blushed at that. "god you look amazing" he mumbled.

"Thanks" her blush making her redder. She cleared her head and made eye contact with her partner. "Well let's get going, or we'll be late." She said, she only got a nod from her partner as he stood up and followed her to his own car.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

"It's a surprise." He said a wicked grin came across his lips.

"Oh?" Scully looked at him and furrowed her brows at him. "Did you make a reservation?" She asked, _he wants to play twenty questions we'll play twenty questions._

"Yes, although it's not much of a reservations kinda place." He wiggles his shoulders a tone of pride in his voice.

She watched him smile, "is it in the city?"

"What is this twenty questions?" He laughed, "no" he finally said.

She crossed her arms and moved in her seat to face him her face scrunched up with mock anger, though the smirk she gave him kept it light. "Is it far?"

"Not really" he wiggles his hand indicating it could be or not it was hard to tell.

She looked at him, and curled her finger under nose. Compling the facts, not a fancy place, not far, not in the city. "Can you see the ocean?"

"Well if you know where to look" he smirked.

She looked at him, she had expressed a desire to try a resturant earlier that week. Doghead fish brewery and eats.

"Mulder, is there a boardwalk?" She asked.

"Within walking distance, wanna check out the haunted house?" He grinned.

"Right haunted" she smirked.

"I played your game, where are we going?" He asked.

"Are we going to the Dogfish?" Her voice heistant.

"Winner winner chicken dinner" he smirked, "one day, one day I'll be able to surprise you with a resturant." He grinned pulling into the parking lot of the bar.

"Right because you can hide things from me" she smirked, which was partially true, she knew when he was happy or upset even if she didn't exactly know the thoughts.

"Come on Scully we'll be late." He said opening her door.

"Late?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smirked.

She shook her head. Walking into the restaurant Mulder walked up to the hostess. Flashing his award winning smile he talked low with her, turning to look back at her, she only gave him the infamous eyebrow raise. He smiled back, she could tell he was up to something. The hostess smiled, although her disappointment was clear. She pointed to the back and waved to a guy standing by another entrance. He thanked her and walked over to her. He stuck his arm out and she took it, as he lead them over to the tasting room.

Walking in the room was completely empty. She looked around there was only the bartender.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Like I said a kinda reservation" he smirked.

"Hey Mulder" the bartender greeted. "About damn time you showed up"

"Yeah yeah Miccs" Mulder laughed, "Miccs this is my partner Agent Scully, Scully this is Miccs we went to school in oxford together "

She widened her eyes, he hardly ever talked about his days at Oxford. She shook the bartenders hand. "So what did he do to make you owe him?" She asked.

"Covered my ass for a final last semester." Miccs laughed. "I was about and hour late for my written final, luckily he had grabbed two test on accident and snuck me in when he saw me."

"The ever rule breaking Mulder" She looked at her partner smiling.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Miccs laughed, he poured their first round. "Here we are almost twenty years later and he finally calls me out of the blue to take me up on that favor."

"You two sound like the best of friends" Scully said sipping the beer. "Which means you have college stories, none of which I've heard before. So spill." Scully smirked as she watched Mulder raise his eyebrow at her.

"Oh please they were just typical college stories" he said trying to change the subject.

"Mulder this is you we are talking about. There isn't anything normal about it." Miccs smirked. "Tell me Agent Scully, does he still have the nickname Spooky?"

Her eyes widened and she nearly spit out her beer. "Well they call him Mr. Spooky now." She smirked, she knew she had gone from ice queen to Mrs. Spooky after about six months of working with him. "Did you guys call him that at Oxford?"

"I may have been the reason the FBI calls him spooky. Oh sorry Mr. Spooky now." Miccs laughed. "Spooky over here use to break into _haunted _houses and try to find ghost" he said.

"Sounds like a real X-file" Scully turned to face Mulder who refused to meet her eyes. "Sounds oddly familiar too" she added.

"Oh he only takes people he likes on adventures like that." Miccs said. "Or cute girls" he winked at Scully, which caused her to blush.

"Enough about that," Mulder finally said. "Miccs here, puts Forhike to shame."

"Oh man really? That dirty old man?" Miccs said pouring another beer for them.

"You know the gunmen?" She was shocked, and didn't quite believe it.

"Oh, unfortunately." Miccs smile. "Doctor patient confidentiality"

Scully started to laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You know them too? Why do you hang around him!" Miccs laughed. Mulder smirked.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one allowed to rag on him." She smiled at Mulder this time.

"Haha, welcome to the extremely elusive club." He said, "Harder to get into than the mile high club."

"Been there done that." She said purposefully making eye contact with Mulder. He choked on his beer and glared at her. "Why Agent Mulder, was that beer a bit much for you?" She smirked evilly. She still had the ball and this game was only just beginning.

Mulder's eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Dear God, Scully warn me before you say something like that."

"Hey now, this might be a private tasting but it aint that private Spooky." Miccs said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I didn't even do anything!" He said watching his partner and friend gain up on him. Scully smirked at him.

"We both know how you can be though." Miccs said. "Tell me Agent Scully."

"Oh Call me Dana. I'm not at work after all. Beside I have a feeling we're going to be best of friends by the end of the night" She was watching Mulder squirm and she loved every minute of it.

"Tell me _Dana_" he said watching Mulder squirm as well. "Does he still have those videos that aren't his?"

Her eyes went wide and a full blown smile exploded on her face as she pulled her hand to her mouth, she burst out laughing. Not just a light giggle, a full blown belly laugh, not that kind that end after a second the kind that leave you gasping for breath when you finally calm down.

"Oh" she gasp. "My God!" she stifled the last of her fit of laughter. "Yes."

"They still aren't mine." Mulder smirked.

"Let me guess they belong to Frohike?" She asked.

"Some of them. Most of his collection is red heads though." Mulder grinned evilly.

She turned and slowly looked at Mulder, her eyes said, _tell me thats a joke,_ mixed with _oh fuck._ Mulder's grin grew. "I'm really surprised that you don't know Scully. They are always out in plain view everytime we go over there."

She looked at Miccs who only shook his head. He knew something and of course he was going to hide behind doctor patient confidentiality. He looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You are kidding right?" She asked looking at Mulder finally.

"Wait." Mulder looked at her, "You really haven't seen them just thrown about their little shack?"

Love Shack popped into her mind she shook her head. "Its like a horrible love shack." She said before she could catch herself.

Mulder smiled, another true smile, then he started to laugh. Miccs soon followed, soon both men were bent over laughing.

"I see why you brought this one around Spooky." Miccs said finally gaining his composure.

"She's something else thats for sure." Mulder said running a finger under his eye. "I haven't laughed like that in a loo-oo-ong time."

Miccs smiled, clearly a memory coming to mind. Scully's interest was peaked. "Whats that smile? What happened?" She asked rapid fire. She watched Mulder's face drain a bit, he clearly was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, its good." Miccs said leaning over the bar. "Oxford, England. Final year." He started waving his arm in an arch as if to transport the trio to the exact place and time. "Here comes Spooky Fox Mulder, the tiny twig of an American carrying a box in to the flat he and I had just rented so we could get off campus. He puts said box in his room, and then he and I move a couch with a pull out into his room and then continue to stuff all this crap we had at the time into the rest of the flat."

"I guess some things don't change." She smirked looking at Mulder then back to Miccs.

"Well we also had a girl moving in with us. Totally didn't know anything about her, but we couldn't afford the flat just the two of us. She was all over our little Spooky. Loved American boys that _girl_ did." Miccs put an emphasis on girl. Catching her eye a gleam shining. "Mid terms come around we are all stressed so out comes that box Spooky here had moved into the apartment. Apparently we had an ameture chemist on our hands. One who knew what to throw together enough crap to make some potentate moonshine that would put those hillbillys in Kentucky and Tennessee to shame."

Her eyes widened at this as she watched Mulder shuffle on his feet, a faint grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Midterms, and here comes good Ol' Spooky with his moonshine. We get drunk after a couple shots of his home brewed gasoline."

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" Mulder said sipping his beer, he made a face clearly thinking it was the moonshine for a second. "Okay it was really bad." He admitted. "But it did the job."

"Well good Ol Spooky is being Spooky, he's throwing his comments, you know the ones. And here comes one out of left field, then right field, right home." Miccs said waving his arm all over. "And there she is eating it up! _EATING _it up." Miccs said again. "Then she kissed him, and not just any kiss, the damn girl LEAPT across the room over the couch and onto him. LEAPT!" Miccs said stifling a laugh so he could get through his story. "So I get up and leave, I do not need to see my best mate getting it on with the cute roomie." Miccs starts and waves to Mulder clearly passing the baton.

Mulder glares at Miccs and shuffles his feet a bit. "Well anyway, turns out Charlie, wasn't actually, completely female yet." Mulder mumbled.

She smirked, Mulder, her Mulder made out with a dude. In true Mulder fashion on top of it.

"Thats when the videos that aren't his started to show up." Miccs said finishing the story.

"Oh." She started, she could tell he was uncomfortable and would like to be dug out of the hole his friend had so graciously dug him. "You poor thing Mulder." She said putting a hand on his arm. "Would you like to hear my lesbian experience to make you feel better?"

His eyes widened, and he just nodded his head. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it anytime soon. She'd get that knowing look from him and know where his mind had gone off to before he ever dared say a thing about it but she could handle that. "Junior year." She licked her lips and bit her lower lip, scrunching her eyes debating where to go from there. Both events happened her junior year. "At the sci-fi convention." She started back up, his eyes got even wider.

"Agent Dana Katherine Scully. _MY _Scully, at a Sci-Fi Convention?!" He said, all she heard was _My Scully_ though. She blushed.

"Yes, I Agent Dana Katherine Scully went to a Sci-Fi convention. Dressed as Dr. Beverly Crusher from Star Trek." She said sipping her beer. Mulder's jaw dropped this time his head dropped a little bit to add flare to his action. "My friend Ellen, I think you met her once. She was dressed up like Deanna Troi, the on board psychologist? Well she didn't wear the blue uniform like I did, she wore the cat suit. And well, this particularly" She paused. "Okay there isn't a nice way to put this, this clearly overweight fourty-something sweaty man walked up to us and asked for a picture. We laughed and said sure. We put our arms around each other shoulders and smiled and he shook his head. He wanted us to kiss." She looked up at Mulder over her beer his eyes were dark, and not because of the dim lighting.

"We laughed and said sure, I mean what's a kiss between friends right?" She said trying to still justify that occasion. "Well, it was crowded and well we got bumped and instead of a light kiss it turned into a full blown kiss and well, not just one picture got taken that day." she said her eyes flickering between Miccs and Mulder looking at their reactions. Miccs had a warm smile on his face while Mulder, Mulder's look if they had been alone would have been enough to make her strip right then and there for him.

"Aww, I'm sure you made his day!" Miccs said smiling at her. "If you really want to get him going wear that one day, he'll do anything you want. This one had a huge celebrity crush on Dr. Crusher." He added as a whisper. She smirked and filed that little bit of information away for future reference.

"Your experience was clearly much more pleasurable than mine was." Mulder said sitting at the bar finally. He looked at her and opened his mouth then shut it looked at his beer then looked back to her and opened his mouth again but shut it.

"Oh. My. God." Miccs said. "I never thought I'd see the day when I woman, no offense,"

"None taken."

"Never did I think a woman would be able to shut the infamous, Spooky Fox Mulder, up." He said his hand held his head as he watch Mulder fumble with words.

"Shut up Miccs." Mulder finally said. He looked at her, she could feel eyes burning into her skin. "I don't believe that, that, THAT" he waved a finger up and down her. "That has got to be an X-File." He said smirking.

"I'm sure I have a picture of us going. If I don't Ellen, certainly does. She takes pictures of everything." She said smiling. "Of us at the convention of the other Dr. Beverly Crusher. Who was actually a doctor and named Beverly, also naturally red headed." Scully smirked.

"Wait how did you know that?" Mulder asked his pupils dilated dramatically enough to be seen from a distance.

"In her hotel room." She whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" Mulder asked.

"Inherhotelroom!" She blurted out. Her blush was clear on her face, either because of the beer or the fact that she was spilling her lesbian encounters, both of them.

Mulder's jaw dropped again. He wasn't even trying to hide his shock this time around. A good thirty seconds passed and he stayed like that. Miccs finally reached over and closed his jaw for him. His eyes still wide though. Scully shyly smiled at him.

"Girl, you and I have to exchange notes, I've never seen him so lost for words!" Miccs said. "Manny and I have tried."

That seemed to snap Mulder out of it. He looked up and turned to Miccs. "You're still with Manny?!"

"Of course we are still together!" Miccs said waving his hand. "Or did you Mr. Big FBI not notice the ring?"

Mulder sat up and smiled. "Well, congratulations. But you can see why I was distracted."

"Hmm, all the good ones are straight." Miccs smiled at Scully. She was blushing again.

"Oh don't blush!" Miccs said, "You're the best thing to happen to little Spooky over there. I've not seen him so happy, or filled out!" Miccs said. "It was a fight to get him to eat in Oxford. Once of course Manny and I noticed all he ever ate was ramen noodles. And I'm not kidding, he really only ever bought ramen noodles."

"I've graduated to actual chinese food now!" Mulder laughed.

"Not much better." She smiled.

"Well there is always that lasagna that you make. I seriously would kill for that." Mulder said his mind wandering elsewhere.

"Good, because I made it the other night and I can't eat it all." She said taking a sip of her beer. "Speaking of food, where is this dinner you promised me?"

"Aw, you brought her here for you date!?" Miccs smiled. "Well then I've got just the thing."

Mulder moved to correct him but she reached out and took his hand. She was okay with it being a date. He looked at her hand then to her face and smiled. Another true smile, she could feel her heart melt. Miccs came back with a hot plate of lasagna for them.

"I've got to check something and I'll be back in a bit. You two enjoy your dinner!" Miccs said smiling and walking off.

"You told him it was a date?" She finally asked cutting the corner off the lasagna.

"Well no, but I didn't say it was either." Mulder said digging into the other side.

They ate in silence until the lasagna was mostly gone. Now haven't eaten, she could feel the affects of the beer tapering off. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already ten at night. Not ready to call it a night she smiled at Mulder again.

"I'm having such a good time. I don't think I'm ready for it to end." She said mentally throwing the ball back into his court.

"We could always check out that haunted house on the boardwalk." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" She said.

He smiled at her. Miccs walked back in at that point.

"Want a box?" He asked.

She shook her head as Mulder held his hands up as a defense. "by the sound of it, I'm going to be eating more lasagna than I need."

"I gotta feed you your veggies some how." She smirked.

"You two are so cute together! The way you take care of him." Miccs said he held his ring finger.

"Well as his partner and doctor, I better be doing a good job." She smirked.

Mulder smiled and moved to take his wallet out.

"Oh no you don't!" Miccs said. "This is on the house! Only if you, promise to bring this one around more often!" he said pointing to Mulder directing his comment to Scully.

"Consider it done!" She smiled back to him. "It was nice to meet you Miccs."

"The pleasure was all mine Mrs. Spooky." He winked taking the plate and beer glasses away.

Mulder smirked. "Is it a bad thing that I like hearing you get called that?" he asked, his voice was soft.

"Well, Mr. Spooky depends." She said. "Are you taking me to a haunted house or not?"

He stuck his hand out and took her hand. They walked out hand in hand and down to the board walk. Of course when they got there it was closed the lights actually turning off as they got there. So instead they decided to sit on a nearby bench and look out at the water. It was calming watching the waves. Mulder had moved his arm to the back of the bench and had leaned into the bench. She looked at him then decided to curl into his side and rest her head on his shoulder. She felt his body tense then relax into her. His arm coming down from around the bench to her hip. She smiled, he was so warm, and she so suddenly cold. She shivered.

"I'm sorry Scully are you cold?" He asked sitting up he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She smiled at him, and pulled the jacket tight around herself, putting her head back on his shoulder she took in a deep breath. She could smell his aftershave, and sunflower seeds, and something that was so distinctly Mulder. She closed her eyes and committed each scent to memory. Wishing that this could last forever. Damn the syndicate, the aliens, and government conspiracies. She would destroy them all if they tried to take this from her. She looked up at her partner to see his smiling face looking down at her.

"You know what would make this the perfect date?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"If you take me home so I can get out of these shoes, prop my feet up and watch a movie with me." She said.

"That can be arranged." He smiled standing up. He pulled her off the bench and they walked back to his car. They got to and she stopped.

"Are you good to drive Mulder?" She asked, she drank three beers before eating even though she was small she knew she was beyond driving.

"I only had the one beer, and I didn't even finished it." He said opening her door. Much like he did on cases and even the occasional drive to and from the office when her old beater didn't want to work.

"Okay, but I don't want you to drive home. Neither of us drink often and I don't want you to drive back. I'd rather you not drive now just in case, but my feet are winning out." She said sitting into the seat.

He chuckled. "If it would make you feel better."

"It would." She said.

He started the car and they drove back to apartment. It was a quiet drive, she fought to stay awake. They pulled into her complex and Mulder parked. She sat in her seat, until he opened her door. She got out and leaned against him getting her legs under her.

"God you have no idea what you do to me do you." She heard Mulder mumble, it was so faint she almost didn't catch it. So she pretended not to hear it and shut the door. Taking his hand she walked him to her apartment. Unlocking the door she instantly took of her heels and wiggled her toes against the carpet and walked into her bedroom. Putting the shoes in the closet, turning around she saw an old sweat shirt of Mulder's that he had left at some point in time on her dresser. She stripped out of the dress and put on some pj pants and then the sweatshirt. She removed her bra with a sigh. Walking back out into the living area she smiled. He had removed his jacket shirt and tie, and sat on her couch with just his under shirt and slacks.

"I was wondering where my favourite sweatshirt ran off to." He smiled. "So what are we going to watch?"

She rummaged under her tv and pulled out a DVD. "Star Trek Nemesis" She said waving the DVD for Mulder to see.

"I am still reeling over you going to the con! Let alone dressing up?!" He said smirking.

"I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd actually be chasing aliens when I went. That character is partially the reason I chose to be a doctor. She was a red head and respected. Though I'm still a little upset she and Picard never ended up together."

"Here I was thinking you'd only seen a couple episodes. You are just full of surprises!" He said. She popped the DVD in and started the movie. She stood up and looked at him.

"Want a glass of water?" She asked her own mouth feeling a little dry.

"That would be great." He said.

Walking into the kitchen she reached for two glasses, unfortunately they were on the top shelf and a bit out of reach. _How did I even get those up there, _she thought to herself. She felt his hand trail up her and reach for the glasses.

"Looked like you needed a hand." He said grazing his hand along hers as he grabbed the two glasses.

She turned and looked up at him, his eyes dark. Like at the office, and at the brewery. She looked between his eyes, and down at his lips then back up to his eyes. His eyes seemed to be searching hers. She leaned into him a bit, expressing her desire for him. He brought a hand up to her cheek. Caressing it with his thumb, she leaned into it. Her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the touch. He kissed her forehead, a gesture he had often done. But this was different, it was gentle, and loving. She looked back up at him. She smiled, as his lips moved toward her own. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, but more than that she felt her own desire to be with him. She met his kiss and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to add more pressure. His tongue swiped her lips and she opened her mouth to him, moaning quietly as his tongue explored her mouth, his other hand wrapping around her waist, the hand on her cheek dipping into her hair. She moved her hand through his hair and earned a moan from him. The kiss broke and she was breathing rapidly, he was too. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was giving her a chance to pull away walk away from this. The only feeling she could muster was her need to be one with him, physically, emotionally, soulfully.

She took his hand and ducked under his arm and pulled him toward the bedroom, walking by the TV she saw Captain Riker kiss Counselor Troi, she smiled stopped and kissed him again. Turning again she pulled his hand again walking quicker to the bedroom. Tugging her hand in front of her when she got in she launched him toward the bed, she watched him turn around and sit on the bed. She smiled at him, let go of his hand and shut the door. Turning back to him she allowed a wicked grin to cross her lips. She walked back to the bed put her hands over his heart and she could feel his pulse rapidly beating under his ribs. She smiled, and pushed him against the bed. Leaning into him, she forced her way between his legs and kissed his chin, then down his neck, slowly. Licking, nipping, until she hit the point where the shoulders began and she bit him. Not hard but enough to leave a mark. He gasped and made eye contact with her, she looked into his eyes. Next thing she knew she was on her back and he had her arms pinned above her head as he trailed kisses down her neck, his free hand roaming down to her hip as he leaned into her. She could feel his erection on her stomach, she groaned. His lips crashed onto hers as he snaked his hand under the sweatshirt, moaning at the feeling of her skin under his hand. She arched into his touch. _Oh God_ she thought as his hands found the underside of her breast. He pulled back and looked at her a mischievous smile on his face.

"My my Scully, if I didn't know better I'd say you came prepared for this." He smirked.

"Do you want the truth Agent Mulder?" She purred.

A soft moan escaped his lips. He merely nodded.

"This was my goal for the night." She whispered into his ear, his hand was on her hip and it gripped her tightly as he shoved his hips into her. "Ohh" she said.

"God, the things you do to me." He responded.

"Oh, I haven't even shown you what I can do." She smirked evilly as she loosened her hands from his grip she flipped them again and she sat on his chest, pinning his arms with her thighs. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and leaned down and kissed him hard. Trailing her hands down to the top of his chest she pulled away, he lifted his head to try and kiss her again but she had moved to far. His arms struggled against her grip on him, only making her tighten her grip. She wiggled a finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk." She smirked, trailing her fingers from their spot on his chest to where her thighs met his chest. She trailed them up and bit her lip as she watched his eyes, he groaned.

"Please Scully." he begged.

"No." She whispered as she crossed her arms and pulled the sweatshirt up and over her head. He whined struggling against her again. "Now, now _Agent_ Mulder."

"Fuck _Dana"_ he hissed, she felt her sex gush at that. "Let me touch you."

She put her hands close together on his chest pushing her elbows into her rib cage, which pushed her breast together. She leaned into his ear. "I thought a _Fox," _she paused, "was a sly creature." He groaned.

"_Dana_" he growled. She lifted her hips, with the intention of scooting further down his body, but he slipped his hands up and under her legs and grabbed her hips as he flipped her back onto her back. He started his assault of her neck again, trailing down he kissed her collarbone, and moved agonizingly slow his fingers trailing around the sides of her breast, causing her to whimper. He cupped her breast in his hand and she gasped, as he squeezed and kneaded the mound of flesh in his hand. He began to trail kisses on her other breast getting closer and closer to her nipple. Pausing slightly above he let his hot breath flow over the hardened nipple. Looking down to make him continue she made eye contact with him, and as soon as their eyes met his tongue darted out and grazed her nipple. She gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as her head fell to the bed, her world has been shook at the foundation. She was deliciously being driving crazy. Unable to form a coherent thought, his kisses trailed down to her hip bones that poked out from the tops of her pj pants, her body twitched. His fingers lightly trailed over the bone and to the sensitive skin just inside of them. The dip in skin leaving a gap between the skin and pj bottoms, his fingers digging under that gap and pulling on the elastic of the bottoms. She lifted her hips as he pulled them off her. His lips finding her panty line, the chantilly black lace underwear that she had chosen to wear, she could feel his smile on her skin which made her smile. She knew he knew it was for him. Her fingers found their way to his hair and intertwined them urging him to continue on. His kisses moved to the inside of her thighs, he licked just inside the edge of the lacy garment and his thumbs hooked under them and pulled them off as well. She moaned as his fingers lightly trailed inside her hips so dangerously close to her center. She wiggled under him expressing her want for him to touch her. He moved his mouth to right above her clit. Earning him a moan, she was going insane from his torments. Then his thumb ran up the center folds and she shuddered under his touch.

"_Fo-ox"_ she moaned.

"Keep saying my name like that and I'll change my mind about it." He said against her skin.

"_Fuck_" she hissed.

His thumb ran over her clit and she gasped arching her back.

"Fuck Dana, you're so wet." He said as his lips moved over her clit. She let out a combination of a moan and a whimper. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't do something _anything_ soon.

"_Fox"_ she warned.

He licked her clit running his tongue around it as his fingers found their way inside of her center. She cried out, he knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn't on the Blue Planet anymore. Suddenly she was with the stars and she never wanted to come down from that. His fingers began to pump in and out as his tongue applied pressure. She panted and moaned. She didn't take long to come close.

"_Fox" _she cried. Trying to get his attention. "_I'm going to"_ she was fighting to tell him

"Dana, please. Come for me." He whispered. His words broke her resolve to hold on, she felt her body spasm around his fingers she arched and twitched against him.

"Oh Fuck Fox" she cried out as she came on his fingers. She came down from the stars but didn't make it past the clouds in the sky. She smiled, _cloud nine can be home for a while_, she thought to herself.

He trailed kisses up between her breast up her artery and to her mouth. He kissed her, she could taste herself in his mouth, and instantly began to feel the heat surging through her body. He trailed kisses to her ear.

"That was beautiful." He said into her ear. She smiled, gaining some strength back from orgasm she looked into his eyes.

"What the _fuck _are you doing still clothed." She said huskily. He smirked at her and got off her and reached for the hem of his shirt. She dove for his belt and pants. As he took off his shirt she rid him of his boxers and pants. She gasped finally looking at his throbbing cock.

"Like what you see?" He asked his eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips.

She looked up through her lashes and bit her lip. "Clearly the women you've known in the past must have been crazy to give this up." She said taking his member into her hand. She lifted it the point up and she licked from the base to the tip.

"_Jesus Fuck!" _he hissed. Making eye contact with him she did it again, his eyes rolled back in his head as that fell backward.

"Do you like it when I make eye contact with you?" She teased more than asked. He merely nodded his head, unable to respond to her line of questioning. She took him into her mouth sucking slightly. His fingers found their way into her hair and let out a deep moan. She felt him twitch in her mouth, even grow a bit more. She hummed, which earned her another moan. Filing away every little thing in her mind palace. She began to bob her head, feeling the slight pressure from his hands, urging her to increase her pace.

"_God Dana"_ he breathed out. She started to wiggle her tongue in her mouth on the sensitive spot at the top just behind the head. He twitched in her, he pulled her head up. "_Fuck, _you keep that up and I won't be able to continue." He kissed her, deeply and passionately. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She began to panic.

"Before you freak out." He said, some how knowing she was about to worry. "I have to tell you. This can't be a one time thing. I can't do this and pretend it never happened. I love you too much." Her eye widened and tears filled her eyes. "I love you so much Dana." he said again.

A wave of relief filled her chest, her heart swelled and she cupped his face in her tiny hands. She flooded his face with kisses. Breaking away she looked him in the eye. Her tears spilled over, his thumbs wiping them away.

"And I _love _you Fox." she said, smiling. She looked into his eyes, instantly the fear that was there washed away and was replaced with love, lust, and pure unadulterated happiness. He kissed her. She smiled against the kiss. The kiss broke and she looked up at him through her lashes. "Get into bed."

He smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice" he walked around her and pulled her to him, laying her on the bed. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled between them. He looked into her eyes, making sure she was still okay with this.

"_If you don't fuck me I'll fuck you." _she hissed. While she meant it to come out like a threat, she knew he'd take it another way, and he did. Hesitating slightly. She bit her lip and then flipped them. Grabbing his cock she positioned it and slowly moved down on it. She let her eyes flutter shut as she moaned. He filled her completely. She fought the urge to come right there from the perfect fit. Taking in a deep breath she put her hands on his chest and leaned forward, slowly lifting up, hip following. His hands grabbed her hips and she moaned. He pulled them back down and she lifted them again and he'd pull them down. He moaned deep from his throat, she could feel it vibrate in his chest. It caused her to shudder. The pace quickened and she felt him pulse inside her, she knew he was close. As was she, she leaned in and kissed him, it drove him over and he began to wildly pound into her. The desire that he had pushed her over the edge as they came together.

He thrust up one last time, shivering. She had collapsed on to his chest, both breathing heavily. Her head in the nook of his neck and her hand on his chest. She listened to his heart rate returning to normal. His hands wrapped around her small frame.

"Remind me why we haven't done this before?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I could but all I have are bullshit reasons." she said smiling back.

"God I fucking _love _you." he said kissing her forehead.

She sighed.

"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." She smiled, getting off him.

"Hmm where do you think you're going?" He said reaching for her. She dodged his hands.

"To clean up." She said.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he smirked.

"Thats cute." she said from the bathroom.

"What's cute?" He was confused.

"That you think you're leaving." She peaked her head out from the bathroom.

"God do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked for the third time that night.

"I've got a pretty good idea." she said coming out of the bathroom. She got into the bed and patted next to her. "Well?"

He smiled at her, a truly happy smile. She looked at him.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"More than you'll ever know." She kissed him. "Your happiness is infectious."

"Think I can beat an alien virus with it?" He laughed. He curled up around her.

They lay there in silence for a bit.

"Dana?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm yes Fox?" she said sleepily.

"I'd give the X-Files up for you." He said into her hair.

She turned to face him tears in her eyes. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "you've shown me the light. And I don't think I could go back into the darkness knowing you weren't lighting my path."

"Oh Fox." She choked a sob back. "I'd follow you anywhere. Be it Alien invasion, or to beat that piece of shit cigarette smoking man. Hell I'd even go to a video store with you." She smiled. "I wouldn't let the darkness take you. So let it try. I'll remind it not to mess with a short red-headed irish FBI agent."

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Fox Mulder." She said looking at him. "And you can believe I will always be there."

"And I love you Dana Scully." He said putting his forehead to hers again.

They sat like that for a couple seconds, until she started to giggle.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"I guess I truly earned the nickname Mrs. Spooky." she laughed, he laughed too.

"I guess I better buy a ring then."

Her eyes flew open as he said that.


End file.
